


caught

by gingerslapNotion



Series: ShiHou Month [4]
Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: "Whoops! I accidentally summoned an incubus!" au, Demon Summoning, Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Trans Male Character, duh - Freeform, satsuki and gamagoori are there too but only barely, this is probably the horniest thing ive ever written @_@, way too much imagery regarding things that are yellow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerslapNotion/pseuds/gingerslapNotion
Summary: Houka didn’t know how Mankanshoku had managed to talk him into helping her summon a demon. Maybe his own overactive curiosity had gotten the better of him, or maybe he’d had one too many of the cheap beers Matoi had bought. Maybe he enjoyed Mankanshoku’s attempts at friendship more than he cared to admit.





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i had an entirely different idea that i wanted to use for this year's ShiHou month fic but between having an actual job now and promare consuming all my spare braincells i only had enough time to fix up this dumb thing thats been sitting nearly finished in my wips for several months. uhhhhh enjoy

Houka didn’t know how Mankanshoku had managed to talk him into helping her summon a demon. Maybe his own overactive curiosity had gotten the better of him, or maybe he’d had one too many of the cheap beers Matoi had bought. Maybe he enjoyed Mankanshoku’s attempts at friendship more than he cared to admit. In any case, here was, on the floor of Matoi and Mankanshoku’s apartment, holding hands in a circle with Mankanshoku and Uzu (who’d agreed immediately, because as prone as he was to running headlong into dumb shit, he was even worse when drunk). Nonon and Matoi stood by the kitchen bar, sipping their drinks and observing the proceedings with amusement, while Satsuki and Ira, the only two sober people, chatted amicably on the couch. So basically your normal house party.

“Are you both ready?” Mankanshoku asked, her voice somehow even louder than usual and her speech just a bit slurred.

“Hell yeah!” Uzu shouted in response. “Let’s summon a ghost!”

“We’re summoning a demon, not a ghost,” Houka sighed, then immediately wondered why he’d bothered to correct him.

“Okay! I’ll start!” Mankanshoku began shouting the words of the ‘summoning spell’ she’d printed off some American website; Houka was sure it was all complete gibberish.

“Okay-cat cupid-tat non pro-dent! Okay-cat cupid-tat non pro-dent!”

The scented candles Mankanshoku had lit in the center of their little circle flickered slightly, but nothing happened. She hummed in discontentment.

“Maybe you all need to say it together?” Matoi offered. Nonon stifled a snicker.

“Yeah, that makes sense!” Mankanshoku agreed. “Inumuta, Sanageyama, on three, okay? 1, 2…”

Houka rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. Still nothing happened.

“Maybe we’re not pronouncing it right? Inumuta, you’re smart, how do you pronounce this?” Mankanshoku handed Houka the print-out. It took him a little longer than normal to process the words due to his inebriated state, and slowly he spoke:

“Occaecat cupidatat non proident.”

Suddenly, the candles melted all the way down into a puddle of wax and the flames extinguished. Mankanshoku gasped loudly. Houka could hardly believe his eyes as the tendrils of smoke coalesced into a large cloud in the center of the circle.

“What the hell?” Matoi breathed. Even Satsuki and Ira looked over as the cloud began to take shape, the particles changing color from gray to a glittering warm gold. And when the cloud dispersed, there sat a person. Or a demon, really. And it was staring directly at Houka.

“Holy shit, we did it!” Uzu cheered, throwing his arms in the air. Mankanshoku offered a hand for a high-five, which he enthusiastically answered. The demon showed no reaction to the antics occuring behind it, continuing to gaze into Houka’s eyes. And Houka stared back, stunned into silence, unable to do anything but observe the apparition. Damn his overactive curiosity.

The demon’s eyes were a deep yellow, like topaz, framed by long, delicate lashes. Its skin was pale and perfectly, unnaturally smooth, with a small nose and lips in a slight pout as it maintained its cool expression. It had spiraling black horns (ram horns, Houka guessed) growing from its head, which were striped in places with decorative golden bands. Its pointed ears just barely poked out from behind the long golden locks that framed its face and its hair cascaded in waves all the way down to the small of its back.

“Why is it so naked?” Mankanshoku asked loudly. Houka had to admit, it was a fair question, though it might’ve been… phrased better. The demon was topless, revealing its thin waist and slight physique. It sat in a kneeling position, with its hands folded demurely in its lap. In place of pants it wore a skirt-adjacent article of clothing made of a black fabric with intricate needlework in a brilliant red, so sheer that it left… very little to the imagination.

“It’s so small… I thought a demon would be like, big and scary or whatever,” Uzu huffed. “I can’t fight someone so scrawny, it wouldn’t be fair,”

“It’s a twink,” Nonon muttered, causing Matoi to crack up. The demon continued to ignore the peanut gallery. It leaned in closer towards Houka and opened its mouth to say something, but no words came out, only a noise that sounded like a bird chirping, or a wind rustling chimes.

“Fascinating,” Houka breathed as he leaned forward as well, cataloguing in his mind every minute detail of its face now so close to his own - the pale baby hairs curling off its high hairline, its small but perfectly shaped eyebrows, the soft pink of its lips, now ever so slightly parted. Most of all he was drawn to its eyes, which upon closer inspection seemed to sparkle like there were flecks of real gold deep within the yellow of the irises. He felt as though he could lose himself, if he weren’t careful - like a fly caught in amber.

As that thought crossed his mind, the demon grinned wickedly, revealing unnaturally sharp canines, and suddenly Houka was on the floor, the demon on top of him, its fingers encircling his wrists, nails digging into his skin. Several shouts went up and everyone lunged forward to try to pry it off him, but they all paused an instant later, paralyzed by confusion.

Because the demon was kissing Houka.

_ Very _ enthusiastically.

Before Houka was even aware of it, the demon had effortlessly parted his lips with its own and now had its tongue all the way in his mouth, moving about as though it were searching for something. Houka managed a single empirical observation -  _ it tastes like honey _ \- before all coherent thought was banished from his mind and he returned the kiss with fervor. He was intoxicated by the demon’s touch as it released his wrists and slid its hands up underneath his shirt, the warmth of its lips and the feeling of its tongue sliding against his own, a state of inebriation more frenetic and needy than the dampening slowness of alcohol. His heart was racing beneath its hands that traced along his scars and he was acutely aware of a slick heat gathering between his legs. He wanted - no, he  _ needed _ this feeling to continue, to let this beautiful apparition do as it pleased with him. He needed to belong to it, completely and utterly.

And then suddenly, it was over. The demon made a pleased noise and gave Houka’s bottom lip one last playful little nip before sitting up, still straddling his hips, leaving Houka lying in a breathless daze. It turned to face Houka’s dumbstruck friends and said, in perfect Japanese:

“Thanks. He’ll do nicely.”

**Author's Note:**

> the "summoning spell" is actually a piece of lorem ipsum, but lorem ipsum itself is apparently butchered text from some piece of latin literature? so the un-botched text would actually be "occaecati cupiditate non provident" which means something like "blinded by desire not provided" which seemed suitably horny to me lol
> 
> find me on twitter @killiakill


End file.
